Who should it be!
by kyoxcatz
Summary: The story is about Sakura who looked exactly like a guy, and met 2 identical twins who didn't have any clue at first that Sakura was a girl, but then time came that their feelings for Sakura were deepening.as well as Sakura's love for the both of them.
1. Who should it be!

**Read please and I'll be waiting for your previews... **

* * *

Sakura enrolled in a school called Ouran Academy. She looked horribly like a guy. Especially with her hairdo on, which was so messy and was so short swaying just about at the back of her neck. She was even dressed up like a guy. She wore a blue sweater as a top, and poor looking pants. She was as untidy as a rat! Well, it was her first day in the school, so she was still new to the place. When school almost started, she went on running to actually catch up with her class schedules.

Suddenly, she bumped into two guys, who were actually identical twins. "Watch where you're going!" the twin shouted sarcastically with a very harsh tone which made her quite irritated. She just ignored him and suddenly the other twin cheered her up. "Sorry for the misunderstanding. My brother is quite harsh sometimes" he began to raise his hand convincing her to grab it and do a handshake most commonly for guys. Obviously he actually thought that she was a guy! Well, it was really unnoticeable. Not to mention her attire on the other hand.

She actually didn't mind. It was just like the guy was just talking to nobody. Sakura quickly ran off. "Wait my name is Sai and yours?!" He shouted loudly while Sakura was almost out of sight. Still, she didn't manage to answer his question even if she heard what he said. She didn't quite had a glimpse of his face, nor his brother. Even so, she had the feeling that he was kind a' cute.

First Day of Classes: (Location-Classroom)

Sakura got in class on time. She was lucky that her teacher was quite lazy. She sat on a table near the window. She sort of' guessed that she might get bored and thought of just watching the kids playing outside of the school campus. She wasn't ready enough, so she was still nervous about the whole thing. When the teacher finally came, he called her up to introduce herself. "I'm Sakura from D state university, and it's a pleasure to be here. I hope you will eventually understand that I'm still new to this school, so I'm still adjusting" she kind of got the idea directly out of her head and suddenly said everything that she had in mind.

After the scenery, she went walking straight off to her chair, while suddenly, a squeamish laughter emerged right at the back of her seat. Actually, it was more of a whispering tone. She was curious about all the commotions, so she glanced at the back of her chair, and suddenly was in a shock. It was then that she knew that both of the twins were her classmates. She suddenly felt so embarrassed. Sai stopped laughing when he noticed that she was actually hurt a lot. He snapped and stopped Sasuke from doing so.Sasuke also noticed the way Sakura had felt. He even saw a tear drop linking down from her eye to her cheek. Silence struck at the moment.

After Class: (Location-School Campus)

"Sasuke, we really should apologize to her" Sai whined at Sasuke with a concerning look on his face. "Apologize to her by yourself" he said in kind of a low tone and was barely even heard. Sai was then confused of the unexpected reaction of his brother.

As time passed, the twins were about to go home, until they saw Sakura in front of the gate, and was having fun together with the kids outside their campus. Things became entirely quiet when the twins passed by her. "Wait!" she shouted as both of them stopped walking. "Apologize to me" she ordered. Sasuke didn't even mind, but on the other hand, Sai was still and apologized to her.

Sasuke smirked and called out Sai to hurry up and that already have to go. "Wait! Sai, I'm glad you became my friend, unlike others who doesn't even care about the feelings of others!" she shouted and was obviously letting Sasuke hear every single word that she said.

The twins were already out of sight and gone home. Sakura went home as well. While she was actually walking to her house, she noticed someone at the sidewalk who looked like he was waiting for someone she actually couldn't identify who he was because he was facing backwards. She went pass him and didn't care, then suddenly , the guy placed his hand on her shoulder and said "Sorry about what happened earlier..." he looked at Sakura straight to her face and was so serious about it." Is he Sai?" she thought while he was examining his face carefully. "No I was wrong...its Sasuke!" it made her blush when she knew it was Sasuke. Well, who would expect that a guy like him would actually apologize like that. Sasuke stared at her for quite a long time. Hikaru examined her face from her chin to her eyes, and felt strange inside of him. When he looked at Sakura's blue emerald eyes eyes, he pictured out a face of an angel and he really thought at that very moment that she was really cute if she only had a makeover.

"Its ok. Apology accepted" she said shyly and gave him pale but sweet smile which made him terribly blush and he looked away as fast as he can to prevent her from noticing. "Sasuke have you ever seen a person who could easily identify or you both apart with your twin?" she asked patiently "Not in a millio--" it was then that he noticed that Sakura didn't actually guess who he was, but directly knew that it was him. As for Sakura, she has quite some mixed emotions and feelings about both of the twins. Knowing that she actually has a crush on them both, made her so confused.

* * *

**Well 'till next time I'm almost done with chapter 2. While I'm at it please send me your previews...If you want me to make a lemon out of it, maybe I'll try try doing one. Probably chapter 2. but that depends... I need previews so please let me know, **


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys… I'm finally done with chapter 2… Sorry for the delays

Hi guys… I'm finally done with chapter 2… Sorry for the delays.

But now and then, the story is going to get more and more interesting caus' a new guy is coming over.

Location: (SCHOOL)-Friday afternoon

"What the hell is going on with me?! I should probably stop thinking about those twins. I'm not sure, but why do I like them that much. We only met yesterday." Sakura murmured while walking all the way up to the stairs. Not knowing that Sasuke was in a bit of a hurry. He ran towards Sakura, thinking of leaving her behind. "Sasuke…?" she whispered gently. Sasuke was able to hear what she said and it made him stop. He actually almost passed by her, but then hearing her saying his name made him stop just beside her.

Shockingly, he held her hand and dragged her and told her to run faster. She wasn't able to speak at the moment, but then she thought of the reason why he was in such a hurry. "Wait!" She acted tough and shouted at him and told him to let go of her hand. "W-what are you doing? What's with you? Why were you even running?" she asked sarcastically, while catching her breath. "It's none of your business. You should even thank me for what I've done. Someone was after me , and he could get you too." He stood up and said impudently.

When they reached their classroom, Sakura was so confused about the whole running thing. Then, she noticed that the twins were having quite a serious conversation. She snuck up and tried to listen on what they were saying.

Sasuke: He's after us again…

Sai : We should be more careful by now. Our classmates might get in

trouble if we'd interact with them…

Sakura: (What are they talking about?)

Sasuke: Because of our past, we'd have to suffer like this!

Sai : It's our fate and duty to do this.

Sasuke: I know, and it sucks…!

Sai : We'd have to think this over later. Meet me at the back of the

School's campus after class.

Sakura began to get more and more confused. After class she followed the twins and tried to catch up with the situation they were in. Sasuke said that he was having a hard time about all this. Sai felt the same thing. But, then, they posses the power of a ninja in konoha. But then both the twins ran off to the place where they are now. Where they can find average and ordinary

people. They had been running away from where they belong. That's why they were always followed by some people in their village. Sai recalled and discussed everything, while Sakura didn't quite get what he said. She wasn't able to pay much attention because of the distance where she was from the twins.

"Wait!! What's with all the ninjas…konoha…running away… And stuff?!

Sakura couldn't take it and stood up and shouted, leaving the twins shocked about her knowing their true identity.

Sai : S-Sakura…

Sasuke: Now you know who we really are…

Sakura: So… you really are ninjas?

(!!)

Unknown: Yes they are….

(A guy with yellowish and long hair with blue emerald eyes and a pierce on his tongue, and one on his ear showed up out of nowhere. He was much of a Goth, and he also had quite a lot of hard core accessories)

Sasuke: Deidara…?!

Sai : Why are you here?!

Deidara: To follow both of you of course…The Hokage sent me here and told

me to get an eye on you two.

Sasuke: Then tell him that we don't need you're here!

Deidara: Wait, wait, I'm not just here because of that. I've decided to stay

in this very place.

Sakura: Hmmm……… (Faint)

Sakura couldn't accept such things… But stay tuned for the next chapter…


End file.
